The Fallen Tenshi
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: Miku was just a normal girl who wanted nothing more than adventure. That was until she meets an injured boy named Kaito, who has a dangerous secret. Letting Miku in on this secret puts her in danger but she doesn't care. They quickly fall for each other even though their relationship becomes dangerously forbidden... Rated M for future sexual content.
1. Chapter I

**A/N: First Vocaloid fanfiction! Since the Vocaloids don't really have official personalities, I will be posting my personalities for them at the end of this chapter. Our opinions may vary but they ARE opinions. I don't own any characters! Enjoy. BTW- this happens before they get, like, famous. They aren't Vocaloids get. Also, tenshi is the Japanese word for angel.**

**Miku- 16**

**Kaito- unknown (for now)**

**Gumi- 16**

**Rin- 14**

**Len- 14**

**Gakupo- 20**

**Luka- 20**

**Meiko- 21**

**The Fallen Tenshi**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Chapter I **

Hatsune Miku blinked awake, her aqua blue eyes wide. It felt like someone had nudged her but she wasn't sure and really didn't care. Miku snuggled her head deeper into her soft, velvet pillow and was about to drift back into a peaceful sleep until something soft fell on her head. Ignoring, Miku fell asleep, snoring softly.

"Ah!" She yelped as something hard crashed on her head. Miku jumped up, rubbing the back of her injured head. "What the hell?"

Standing beside her bed were her best friends; Gumi, Rin, and Len. Gumi's face was right near Miku's. Her green eyes were glowing with mischief as she looked at her best friend. "Wake up!" Miku gaped at Gumi. "I am up now! Thanks to you three and this…lamp!"

Rin shrugged. "How else were we supposed to get you up?"

Miku crossed her arms. "Well, I'm up now. What do you want?" Gumi climbed- more like jumped- on Miku, putting a hand on her forehead. "Look, Miku! 'The sky's awake; some I'm awake! So we have to play!'" She exclaimed, quoting Princess Anna from her new favorite movie, _Frozen._

Miku pushed Gumi off of her and onto the floor. Giggling, Miku jumped out of her bed and walked over to her window and gasped. Gumi was right; the sky _was _awake. She'd never seen anything like it before! Blue, pink, green, red, and yellow colors danced in the sky, lightning it up. She pressed her hands to the window to see it had also snowed, covering the land around the small house she lived in with a sheet of white.

"I've never seen anything like that," Miku murmured. Gumi and the twins (A/N: Yes, I like to think of them as twins. No complaints!) were now at Miku's side and looking out the window as well. "The aurora borealis; that's what it's called," Len explained. Out of all of Miku's friends, Len was the smartest. He may be the youngest but definitely the smartest.

Narrowing his eyes, he added, "Though… has Japan ever had an aurora before?"

Rin grabbed her brother's arm and started jumping up and down. "Who cares? Let's go out and play!" Gumi nudged Miku. "That's why we woke you up. We all wanted to go out and play in the snow under the beautiful lights."

Miku pretended to think about that idea. "Hmm, maybe…" The disappointed looks on her friends' faces made her want to burst into a fit of giggles. "Duh! Let's go!"

"YES!"

Len and Rin quickly left the room to go change from their pjs and into snow clothes. Gumi giggled and closed the door. Miku and Gumi shared this room, Len and Rin shared a room, and Luka and Gakupo shared a room. Luka hated it but she normally sleeps in Miku's room on the floor or in one of their beds with one of them but she slept in her own room tonight because she fell asleep on the couch and Gakupo carried her into their room.

Since Miku and Gumi were best friends and had been sharing the same room ever since they were six years old, they didn't have a problem with changing in front of each other. Miku took off her lounge pants before making her way toward their closet. She pulled out her favorite blue jeans and put those on before grabbing her knee- length blue, winter jacket. She buttoned up the white buttons and then wrapped a white scarf around her neck.

"Looking good, Miku," Gumi called from her bed. Their room was a mess, clothes were slung everywhere. It wasn't a surprise that Gumi had found a "playing in the snow" outfit near her bed.

Gumi had on white sweats that were tucked into brown snow boots. She was putting on an orange ski jacket, covering a green tank top. Orange earmuffs were on her neck above a white scarf. The two were ready for the snow. Well…

"Miku."

"Yeah?"

"Your shoes…"

Miku glanced down at her feet that had nothing but striped black and white, fuzzy socks on her feet. She blushed and pressed her thumbs together. "Oops. I should probably get some boots, huh?"

Gumi rolled her green eyes, but a smile was on her face. "You think?" Miku quickly grabbed a pair of white boots before she and Gumi quietly walked out of their room. Len and Rin were already waiting in the kitchen, where the back door was.

Rin had on white pants, black boots, and a yellow and black striped jacket. Yellow earmuffs were on her ears, too. And Rin wondered why Miku always called her Bumblebee. Len was wearing black pants and a yellow button down jacket. He had a yellow and black hat on with a fuzzy ball on the top of it.

Miku was staring at the ball with wide, sparkly eyes. "Wow awesome!"

Gumi and Rin exchanged glances. That was Miku for you. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Gumi asked. "Let's go!"

The four friends ran outside in the cold weather. Miku drew in a breath, letting the cold air rush down to her lungs. Miku stared at the beautiful sky, something she probably wouldn't see again. She glanced at her friends; Gumi was making a snow angel, Len was getting ready to build a snowman, and Rin… was nowhere to be found.

Miku blinked. Where was Rin? Something cold slammed into the back of Miku's head. She spun around to see Rin standing behind her with a snowball in hand. She started laughing. "The look on your face right now… priceless!"

Grinning, Miku quickly made a snowball and threw it at Rin, covering the blonde's face in snow. Rin blinked her wide, blue eyes several times. Miku started laughing right before Rin yowled playfully, "I'm gonna get you!" Miku squealed playfully as Rin started chasing her.

Rin threw her other snowball but Miku dodged it easily. "Len," Rin called. "Toss me some snowballs!" Len gave his twin a thumbs up and started making some. Miku was about to call out to Gumi to help her but stopped when she saw her friend was busy adding horns and a tail to her snow angel. Well, snow demon is more like it now.

Miku saw shadows near the backdoor and realized Luka and Gakupo were about to come outside. Probably to wonder what the hell was going on out there. Miku quickly ran toward the stairs just as Luka and Gakupo came out, their pjs still on. She pushed her older friends in front of her just as Luka started to say, "What the hell is-"

But she was cut off by a snowball hitting her right in the face. She twitched her left eye just as Gakupo started to laugh. But he was cut off by a snowball to the face. "Sorry, guys!" Rin called. "I was aiming for Miku!"

Miku patted them both on the back. "Thanks for being a human shield, guys." She dashed down the stairs before Luka could kill her. Miku ran past Rin, giggling when Rin said, "Uh-oh." The two started running away from a rather angry Luka. Gakupo wasn't one to really get angry though he was one to joke.

"Come here, Miku! Rin!"

Miku started laughing. If only every day could be carefree like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miku and her friends were lying in the snow, creating a circle. Miku was between Gumi and Rin, smiling as she stared up at the aurora. She could tell it was close to fading away because the sky was getting lighter with the sun coming up.

"I'm actually glad Gakupo and I came out here," Luka said from between Rin and Gakupo. "This was fun." Len nodded. "Yeah, it really was."

Rin blinked. "Do you think Meiko would be mad if she found out that we were out here for a long time at night?" Meiko was the oldest one here. She's the one that paid for mortgage, food, electricity, and all that stuff. She was everyone's big sister here which also meant she had to be strict at times. Miku loved her but at times…

"I'm sure she wouldn't be too pleased," Gakupo finally said.

Miku loved Gakupo. He was so funny and sweet even if he could be a real pervert sometimes. Miku didn't love him like that, they were just good friends. Miku always thought Gakupo and Luka would make a cute couple; even if Luka despised him.

Miku finally got up and brushed the snow from her clothes. "Then I guess we should probably go in now before Meiko gets up." Everyone agreed and made their way toward the back door. Before Miku went in, she turned and put a finger to her lips. She opened the door and everyone walked inside. Miku was kind of surprised when Luka didn't go into Gumi and her room but followed Gakupo in their room.

Miku threw her jacket, scarf, jeans, and boots in a pile near her closet. She kept her tank on and didn't bother with putting anymore pants on. She crawled under her warm covers and glanced at the clock. 5:30. She had two more hours until she had to get up and go to work. Enough time to fall back asleep.

"Night, Gumi."

"Night, Miku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_When Miku opened her eyes, she was at the fork in the road on the path she took to get to work. She always took the left path cause that's where the town was; never once had she gone on the right path. Yet she felt a tug toward the right path. It was like she didn't have any control over her legs because she walked right on the right path._

_It was a lot quieter on this path but it was an eerie kind of quiet. Miku shivered when she felt a pair of eyes on her but when she looked around she saw nothing. Miku stopped when she came to a creek. There were several stones that allowed her to cross. _

_The huge mountain that outlined the town they lived in was right in front of her. The weird thing was that blue feathers were falling down toward her. She caught one of them and stared at it. _

_It looked too big to be a bird but what else could it belong to? Damnit, why couldn't Len be here?! Maybe because it's a dream. Just then, the sound of a young man groaning in pain came above her. That was when her world seemed to shift. A handsome man with darker blue hair than her own was standing in front of her with a scratched and pained face. A full moon was behind him dripping with blood. _

_He extended his hand toward Miku and whispered something. Miku narrowed her eyes, not sure what he had said. "What?" She asked quietly. When he whispered again, Miku realized it was a name he had whispered. "Kaito."_

Miku jolted awake, her alarm clock blaring its annoying sound. Miku leaned over to her nightstand to turn it off before flopping back in bed. She stared at the ceiling for a long time, that name spinning around her head.

"Kaito," She whispered. The weird thing was that it sent shivers down her back when she said it.

**A/N: First chapter; done! It will get more interesting, I promise. Okay, now here are the personalities:**

**Hatsune Miku- She loves to have fun and is a little bit ADD. But she can be serious when needed. Miku loves leek, her friends, and adventure. But the one thing she loves more than anything is singing. She only sings when she's alone because she doesn't think she's a very good singer even though she is. **

**Shion Kaito- He's very mysterious when Miku finds him lying on injured on Yami Mountain. Kaito seems to have a shell around himself for a while but when he finally opens up, he's sweet, kind, and strong. He can sing and it turns out, he's the first one who hears Miku sing and they end up singing together. Alone. Did we mention his love for ice cream?**

**Kagamine Rin + Len- Rin is the hyper, aggressive sister. She seems to always be getting in trouble… even if she doesn't mean to. She's a nice person and has a very close relationship with her twin Len. Len is the smart brother. He is book smart and knows a lot! Together, Len and Rin are known as the Dynamic Duo; with Rin being more like Batman and Len being like Robin. **

**Megpoid Gumi – Personality disorder? That's her! Gumi can be happy for a second and then angry the next. Even though she's like this, she's a great person. She loves carrots more than anything! A good thing about her disorder? She's great at singing songs about being angry and quiet good at that.**

**Sakine Meiko- The big sister in the house. She takes care of everyone and in return everyone takes care of her. Even if she loves to drink beer. Meiko can be protective but she can be very fun, too. She loves to sing, as well. Too bad her songs mostly consist of alcohol.**

**Megurine Luka- Luka can get irritated very easily. Especially by Miku and Gakupo. But Luka and Miku are very close, pretty much like sisters. When Luka realized that she had to share a room with Gakupo, she was furious. They argue almost all the time about everything but they're actually very close. Does Luka secretly like Gakupo? Maybe she does. **

**Kamui Gakupo- The sweet, perverted guy of the group. He and Kaito become close almost instantly. Gakupo likes to pull pranks on all his friends but mostly Luka. He's told Miku before that he thinks he has feelings for Luka but doesn't know if she likes him. Gakupo loves to sing and sometimes he likes to pretend he's the sexy duke who all the ladies fall under a spell and well, you can look that song up! **


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: I don't own Vocaloid characters! Enjoy this chapter. **

**The Fallen Tenshi**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter II**

Miku stood in front of the bathroom mirror wearing nothing but a towel. Her long, light blue hair was completely down and dripping wet. Getting ready for work in the early morning was always a drag for her. The water normally woke her up but today, she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. Probably because she'd gotten up at three in the morning to play in the snow.

Miku sighed before drying her hair with a towel. She quickly left the bathroom after brushing her teeth and that other stuff. Gumi wasn't in their room when she came back so she let her towel drop. Miku put on a matching pair of panties and bra before putting on her favorite boot cut jeans. She put on a white shirt and black jacket over that. As Miku was putting her brown boots on, her door opened.

"Miku!" Rin exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with astonishment.

Standing up from her crouched position, Miku made her way toward the fourteen year-old. "What's up, Rin?"

"Guess who's going to be in town for the next three months?!" Rin asked. Miku shrugged. "I don't know. Who?" "Kenmochi Hideki!"

Silence greeted Rin. No way was he going to be in town. "What?!" Miku demanded. "Shut up! No way!" Rin nodded. "I swear it's true. It was in the papers this morning!" With a beating heart, Miku sat down carefully. Kenmochi Hideki was the biggest music producer in Japan! He was the creator of the best pop music culture called Vocaloid. Miku loved all of their songs and secretly wanted to be a part of them.

Rin sighed and laid on Gumi's bed. "I wonder if he'll be looking for some teens to become the next Vocaloid." Miku shrugged again. "If he is looking for some people, I'm sure he'll find plenty in our shop." Miku and Rin worked at a music store together where they sold instruments, CDs, and popular band merchandise. Rin worked afternoon shifts while Miku worked morning shifts.

Miku grabbed her small, black purse with a music note on it before she and Rin walked into the kitchen. Gakupo and Luka were in the kitchen; Luka trying to eat while Gakupo kept pushing an eggplant in front of her.

Looks like everyone else had already left. "What's taking you two so long to leave?" Miku asked, grabbing an apple and an orange from the fruit basket. She tossed the orange to Rin before eating her apple. Luka turned to look away, a slight blush on her face. "Our boss called and said we don't have to come in today."

Miku and Rin exchanged shocked glances before looking back at Gakupo and Luka. Gakupo finally gave up on the eggplant and just bit into it. "I don't know what the big deals about," He said with a full mouth. "I mean, we're just gonna be staying here alone."

Gakupo's eyes widened when he said that and a naughty smirk curled his lips. "Yeah… we'll be alone." The purple haired man went closer to Luka, pressing their shoulders together.

Luka pushed him away, glaring at the floor. "Shut up, Gakupo!"

Miku and Rin both laughed before waving goodbye and leaving the house. The morning hair felt good against Miku's face for about two seconds. After that, she wanted to run back in the house and get under her covers.

Rin grabbed Miku's wrist and dragged her down the porch stairs. "Come on, Miku. Hurry up before you're late again!"

Miku and Rin ran toward the fork in the road. The house that Meiko owned was surrounded by land which consisted of trees, creeks, and mountains. It was quite peaceful, especially when it rained. Whenever it rained, Miku would sometimes go into the woods, sit on an old tire swing and sing her heart out.

When they made it to the fork in the road, Rin kept running to the left path toward town but Miku hesitated, glancing at the right path that was in her dream. Time seemed to slow as she passed by the path because she swore that she saw something with dark blue wings falling from the sky…

* * *

"We're here!" Rin exclaimed as she and Miku walked into the music shop. It wasn't even open yet but there was one other person in there. A girl

the same age as Miku was standing behind the counter; her long yellow hair was in a sideways ponytail and she was wearing a short black dress with a yellow sweater over her shoulders. Her black boots had yellow music symbols on them matching her hair band.

"Rin," The girl named Neru scolded. "You just made me loose count!"

Rin twirled on her toes. "Oops. Not sorry." Neru pursed her lips and leaped over the counter, chasing after Rin with death in her eyes. Miku stood there and awkwardly laughed. A girl came from behind a shelf with long silver hair and CDs in her arms.

"Did Rin take Neru's phone again?" Haku asked. Miku shook her head. "Rin said something loudly and Neru lost count counting money."

Haku said, "Ah." Before she rolled her red eyes (A/N: Does she have red or purple eyes?!) and walked back to the shelf to restock.

Miku went behind the counter to check the time; it was almost 8:30 which meant it was almost time to open up shop. "HEEEEYYYY!" Miku yowled loudly. Neru and Rin froze. "It's almost time to open up shop. Neru, come over here and finish counting."

Neru nodded and flashed Rin a smile. When it hit 8:30, Rin did the honors of flipping the closed sign to open. Haku finished shelving and went behind the counter as well while Rin went in the back room to polish guitars.

Today was pretty big since Kenmochi Hideki was in town. A lot of teens had come in and bought a lot of Vocaloid albums. Miku was busy putting a new Vocaloid guitar on the wall when a bell dinged signaling the end of Haku and Miku's shift.

The two girls left and went to go grab some lunch at a small café. Haku sighed and put her arms behind her head. "That was pretty rough." Miku nodded. "But it is exciting that Kenmochi is in town."

Haku sat up and stared directly at Miku. "You should, like, so audition for one of those Vocaloid spots! You can sing amazingly!" Haku had caught Miku singing to herself in the bathroom at work.

Miku stared at her friend with wide eyes. "No I can't and there's no way in hell that'd I will audition." Crossing her arms, Miku glared at the floor, waiting for her leek. Haku sighed. "You're lose, Miku." She leaned back in her chair. "If I could sing, I would definitely audition. I mean, there's nothing wrong with just trying, right?"

For once in her life, Miku wasn't hungry for leek anymore. She pushed her chair out, grabbed her purse, and bowed to Haku. "Thanks for coming with me here but I'm gonna head home."

Haku blinked before nodding. "Okay. Have a safe trip home, Miku!"

Miku waved and walked out of the café in silence. As she walked out of town and onto the fork in the road, she could hear the faintest crying. Narrowing her eyes, Miku looked at the right path and a thought struck her. _What if her dream last night was actually trying to tell her something?_

Shaking her head, Miku almost laughed out loud at that ridiculous thought. That couldn't even be possible. Still- even as she continued to walk- Miku couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling in her heart telling her to go to the mountain that was in her dream.

Sighing, Miku took the right path toward the mountain. She crossed everything that she had crossed in her dream until she was finally at the base of the mountain. There weren't any blue feathers falling. "Ha," Miku exclaimed. "I knew there wouldn't be anything there!"

Well, the sound of a man groaning made her realize she was wrong. Miku immediately froze and tried to listen to the voice. She didn't know who it was making the sound but what she did know is that it sounded like a person in pain.

"Hold on!" Miku called. "I'm coming to help you!"

Luckily, the base of the mountain wasn't that steep _and _Miku was wearing boots. She climbed only a little bit before she saw a foot. Miku steadily walked over to it and covered her mouth with her hands. Lying on the ground was the same guy she saw in her dream.

"Kaito," She whispered.

Miku shook her head, upset with herself for thinking about a dream in a crisis like this. The young man's body was in a very fatal looking position which worried Miku. She gritted her teeth together and clutched her hands into a fist. Walking closer to him, Miku kneeled down next to him. "Don't worry," She murmured. "I'm going to get you off this mountain."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Anyway, Neru's personality is kind of girly and wild. She likes to party and LOVES her phone. Haku is pretty calm about any situation. That or she's either stoned. R/R!**


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! I know the others have been short but this one will be longer and it will have some LukaXGakupo. Enjoy!**

**The Fallen Tenshi**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter III**

Miku stared at the boy who was lying at her knees. The crippled position he was in worried her. His right arm was behind his back and his left leg was pointed at a weird angle. Under his eyes were scratch marks as if some kind of animal had attacked him. He was dressed weird, too. He had on white pants and a white vest/jacket thing that was open and showed his very impressive muscular stomach. Miku blinked at him, staring at his face.

Even though he was bruised, he was still handsome. His lips looked like they had been smooth even though they were cracked now. His pale face had scratches on it yet his face seemed to have some glow to it. His darkish blue hair was falling into his face and Miku thought that made him look kind of sexy. Miku took his hand in her own, his big fingers touching her small ones.

"Miku?!" It was Luka. Miku had called Luka and told her that she and Gakupo needed to come here at once because there was an incident. Looks like they were here now. Miku stared at the man for a second longer before she tore away from him and went to go meet Luka and Gakupo.

"Guys," She started. "He's up here!"

Gakupo and Luka climbed the small steep and followed Miku. When they got there, Luka gasped and Gakupo froze. "He needs help!" Miku exclaimed. Gakupo got over his shock and dashed next to the man. "Okay, I'm gonna need help getting him on my back."

Miku and Luka nodded and went behind Gakupo. "We have to be careful," Miku said quietly. "He's got a lot of broken body parts and we don't want those to get hurt any more than they already are."

The blue haired girl grabbed the man's shoulders and gently picked that part up. Luka grabbed his hips and together, the two girls got him on Gakupo's back. The man groaned, whimpering a little bit. Gakupo cracked a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, man. We're gonna take you back to our place and get you fixed up."

Luka helped Gakupo make his way down the mountain, Miku following. She stopped when the tang of blood hit her. Turning slightly, she noticed blood had stained the rocky terrain where the man had been lying. There was something else there; a few feathers that were the same color as the man's hair.

A shiver ran down Miku's spine as she thought about her nightmare. Wanting to dismiss the thought, Miku sprinted to her friends. When they made it down the mountain, both Miku and Luka were impressed with Gakupo. Even though he had a man on his back he was able to almost run to their house.

When they got there, Miku opened the door and they walked in. "Where should we put him?" Gakupo asked, grunting as he tried to keep the man from slipping off his back.

"My bed," Miku said before really thinking about that. Gakupo nodded and he went into Miku and Gumi's messy room. Gakupo laid the man gently on Miku's bed before he fell on Gumi's bed in exhaustion. Miku ran to the man's side and pressed her hand to his forehead. "He's burning up!"

"I'll get a wet cloth," Luka announced and left the room.

The man was probably hot from the thing he was wearing. Ever so carefully, Miku took off the jacket and threw it on the floor. Scars and blood were on his shoulders, soaking the bed in blood. "Gakupo!" Miku exclaimed. "Go get some dry cloth and some of that spray stuff!" Gakupo quickly left the room. Miku brushed the man's cheek. "Don't worry. We're gonna help you."

Luka came back with a wet cloth in her hands. She handed it to Miku and she pressed it on the man's forehead. Water dripped down his face making it look like he'd been crying. Gakupo came into the room with medicine in his arms. "I didn't know what you would need so I brought everything."

"That's okay," Miku said. She grabbed a dry cloth and some of that boo-boo spray and sprayed the medicine on the cloth. When she was done, she whispered, "This is going to hurt." Then she laid the cloth gently on the man's shoulder. He groaned with closed eyes. Miku was pretty sure the guy was only half conscious. Miku rubbed the cloth around the man's bloody shoulders until she was sure she had done something to help him.

Gakupo handed Miku a few band aids so she could patch him up. When Miku was done with that, she took the wet cloth off of the man's forehead. He'd cooled down. After what seemed like forever, the man relaxed and seemed to be sleeping.

Miku and her friends stepped away from him, shaking with relief. Gakupo was the first to get up and leave the room, Luka following in pursuit. Miku lingered for a bit before following. Closing the door gently, Miku walked into Luka and Gakupo's room, where her two friends were headed.

Miku always laughed at their room. On Luka's side of the room, the walls were painted a hot pink. Her small bed had peace signs and hearts on the comforter. There was a pink and white desk in the corner next to her bed with papers littered across them. In the closet, her clothes were neatly hung up. Gakupo's clothes… not so much. His side of the room had dark purple on the walls. His bed was much larger than Luka's and had sleek, velvet sheets. The only thing their two sides of the room had in common were the Vocaloid posters on their walls of Sweet Ann; the most popular Vocaloid singer.

Luka and Gakupo sat on his bed, their knees touching. Luka was still obviously shaken up by this strange event. Miku sat next to Luka and patted her friend's arm. "It'll be okay," She promised.

Gakupo sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "What do you think is gonna happen?"

Miku shrugged. "I'm guessing when he's all better we'll take him home." Luka shuddered. "I wonder what happened to him. Do you think it was an animal?" Gakupo narrowed his eyes. His usual playful manner was completely gone at the moment. "I doubt it. I didn't see any bite marks although I did see claw marks."

Pondering on this, a thought crept into Miku's mind. "What if Meiko doesn't want this guy here? What if she kicks him out?!" Silence greeted that until Gakupo chuckled nervously. "No. She wouldn't do that!" Luka shrugged, kicking her legs on the bed. "That does sound like something Meiko would do."

"But not when she sees the state this poor guys in," Gakupo argued. "She isn't heartless, Luka!" Miku glanced from Gakupo to Luka and then back, wondering if she had missed something. Luka crossed her arms, looking away from Gakupo with closed eyes. "Of course, you would think that, wouldn't you?"

Gakupo stared at Luka in shock for a moment before getting up and making his way toward the door. "I'm going into town." Miku and Luka were quiet until they heard the front door shut with a loud _bang!_

"Uh, is something going on between you two?" Miku asked, choosing her words carefully.

Luka hesitated. "It's hard to say. Something did happen but we just haven't told anyone yet." With a huge blush on her face, Luka drew in a breath. "Gakupo and I are kind of in a relationship."

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up!" Luka glared at Miku. "I don't want anyone else to know." When the anger had died from Luka's eyes, she sighed. "Two weeks ago, Gakupo went down to the lake in the back woods to go fishing. We'd just finished fighting, and I will admit it was my fault so I went down to the lake to apologize to him. When I arrived, we started talking and one thing led to another…" Luka was really blushing now.

Miku stared at Luka with a poker face. At least until her blue eyes widened and she started pointing an accusing finger at Luka. "You had sex with Gakupo by the lake!" Miku started laughing and put an arm around her pink haired friend. "Holy crap, girl! I can't believe you and Gakupo-"

"Luka…PUNCH!" Luka slammed her fist into Miku, sending the girl flying. (A/N: Soul Eater style. :P) Miku rubbed her head with her hand. "Okay, sorry." Luka crossed her arms. "We didn't have sex. We just made out, okay?" Miku blinked before laughing. "Oh, right." Miku cleared her throat, going back into serious mode. "So, uh, why did you say that Gakupo would think Meiko isn't heartless?"

Luka's shoulders hunched and sadness came over her face. "It's a really long story. You see-" Luka was cut off by the sound of someone coughing. Miku and Luka met wide eyes before the two girls dashed out of the room and into Miku and Gumi's room. The man was coughing and clearly awake now. Miku drew in a breath, ready for the man to freak out being in some strange house.

"Could you get him some water?" Miku asked Luka. Luka nodded and left the room. Once the man had finally calmed down, his gaze rested on Miku. He jumped when his blue eyes landed on a very awkward looking Miku. "Please don't be scared!" Miku exclaimed, putting her hands out in front of her. The man blinked away his shock before saying something that sent shivers down Miku's spine.

"You're saying that to me? You've brought a strange man to your house who could be a rapist for all you know."

Miku blinked and then shrugged. "It's the right thing to do." The man narrowed his eyes thoughtfully right before he groaned in pain. Miku walked closer to him and put a hand on his good arm. "Don't try to move. I think you may have broken your right arm and left leg." The man grunted and put his hand to his face. "Oh, joy."

Miku smiled a little. "My name's Hatsune Miku. Sorry if you may have been startled by being here." The man shrugged. "I've been in weirder places." His blue eyes glazed over for a second before he shook his head. "Name's Shion Kaito. Thank you for taking me somewhere…safe."

Miku's eyes widened. This guy's name _is _Kaito. No way. Not only that, this Kaito looked way to similar to the guy in her dream to be mistaken as a different Kaito. So…how? "Miku?" Miku shook her head, erasing her thoughts. "What?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "I guess you didn't hear my question." Miku shook her head. "Sorry."

"I asked if there's anyone else here."

"Oh, yeah there is. Megurine Luka is in the kitchen getting you some water and Kamui Gakupo went into town to do something. Kagamine Rin and Len, Megpoid Gumi, and Sakine Meiko are at work but they'll be home by sundown."

Kaito nodded as she said each name. "You all live here?" Miku nodded. "Yup. Meiko takes care of us. She's the oldest; twenty-one. Not only that but she's a doctor." Kaito nodded again. "Oh. So that's why I'm here instead of a hospital." Miku giggled a little. "Yeah, that's why."

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Luka was back with the water. Miku turned around and shot a death glare at Luka but the pink haired girl seemed unfazed. She casually walked over and put the glass of water on the nightstand. "Thank you," Kaito said softly. Luka shrugged. She and Miku helped Kaito sit up so he could drink some water. The blue haired man stared at the water for a long time before he sipped it. His eyes widened and he drained it.

Miku narrowed her eyes. It seemed like he'd never seen or drunken water before. But, that's stupid, right? Who hasn't seen water? Kaito licked his lips and handed the glass back to Luka. "More?" She asked with a smile. Kaito nodded. "Please." Luka got up to leave, closing the door a little bit behind her.

"So that's Luka?" Kaito asked. Miku nodded. "Don't let the pink hair fool you. She's probably the toughest one here." Kaito laughed a little. "I'll keep that in mind." After a moment of awkward silence, Kaito asked. "Whose bed am I in?"

"Mine," Miku replied with a blush. That was weird. _'Why did I have to blush when I replied to him? God, Miku, you're one weird girl.' _"I share a room with Gumi since there aren't enough rooms for everyone." Kaito nodded. "So, uh, you're getting this bed back tonight then?"

"What? Are you trying to say you'll be well enough to leave tonight?!" Miku demanded, staring at Kaito like he was crazy. Well, for all she knew, he could be! Kaito shrugged his good shoulder. "That's what I'm saying." Miku blinked in shock. This guy had at least two broken bones and he thought he would be good by the end of the day?

"I'm no doctor but I'm not stupid. Clearly you can't-"

"That son of a bitch!" Luka yowled from the kitchen. Miku sweat dropped while Kaito said, "She has a nice vocabulary." "Yup, that's Luka." Miku got up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "What's wrong, Luka?" Luka was staring out the back door, her blue eyes were replaced with flames. "Gakupo went into town to tell Meiko that we apparently rescued a stranger!"

"What?"

Sure enough, there was Gakupo and Meiko walking toward the front door. Meiko had a poker face so Miku couldn't tell if the short haired woman was upset, worried, or pissed at them. Miku could tell Luka was angry with Gakupo and she kind of was, too. "Alright, we can handle hurricane Meiko, right?"

The front door opened at Miku and Luka froze. They slowly turned around to see Meiko and Gakupo coming into the kitchen. Meiko was wearing a red dress with black boots and a black jacket. Her very short brown hair had a flower pin in it which for some reason made her look… scary.

"So," Meiko started, her auburn eyes glowing a little. "Anyone care to explain why there's a stranger in this house?"

**A/N: Uh-oh. Looks like we're about to see Meiko's over-protective motherly side. Sorry for the delay; having troubles with the internet again -_-" Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! **


End file.
